


What she Lives for

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Ron Weasley, Baby Teddy Lupin, Famous Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter References, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Kidnapping, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Today's my birthday! I'm so excited, here's a chapter. I hope your day is as happy as mine shall be.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had hoped moving to the States would make this dating thing easier. Sure, she was still famous, and still rich, and still a war hero, but it was a whole different type of famous. It was little witches asking for an autograph and a photo, young adults asking if it was truly safe to return to England, and the elderly trading stories with her of love ones long gone. It was fanmail filtered through security and newspapers held accountable for what they publish.

It was being invited to no-magi social events because when she moved across the pond, the MCUSA intergraded her life story into the no-magi world. Records that didn't exist before now do, paperwork that proved the no-magi equivalent had happened. It was all so nice and tidy. Until Tony Stark decided to invite the forigen social recluse to one of his parties.

Harry sighed, dropping her head into her arms as she thought through this newest problem. She didn't really want to go to the party. Stark was notorious for not showing up to these parties of his. Why go if her host won't be there?

Green eyes glanced to the small monitor on the dining table. If she went she'd have to find a babysitter for Teddy. He was still so small though. What if he got scared? What if he got hurt? What if he needed her and she wasn't there? Harry tried to burry the memories of tiny coffins and hysterical parents. She couldn't leave Teddy alone, it was too dangerous. 

Decision made Harry tossed her invitation into the trash and proceeded to make herself some lunch.

But it's been months since you've left the penthouse, Harry thought. Eyeing the calendar she rubbed her eyes. She hasn't left the house since Patrick decided to just be friends. He had been a sweet guy, Harry remembered. He was funny, and kind, and worked at the animal shelter. But the one day Ginny couldn't babysit...

Guys were all the same. A few good dates, but once they meet the baby they disappear. Harry couldn't even begin to count to number of nearly successful relationships that ended when they met Teddy. 

Harry slowly ate her pasta salad as she went through the rest of her mail. Fanmail, newspapers, magazines, Gringotts notice, a letter from IIveromey, Harry tossed the stack across the table. She couldn't distract herself with paperwork, she finished what she had yesterday. She couldn't play with Teddy, he was napping. She couldn't clean, any noise would wake Teddy. She also couldn't listen to music or watch video due to the same. If she used her headphones she might not hear when Teddy woke up. 

Harry wondered if Stark's party would be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony blinked. Jarvis just said...but that couldn't be right. Of course, J was never wrong Tony had made sure of it. But if J was right then that ment someone really hadn't shown up to his party. 

"Who doesn't want to go to my parties?" 

"Lady Henrietta Lillian Potter Marchioness Pervell,"

Tony left his drink on the bar. Something was suspicious here. His parties were legendary.

"Why wasn't she at my party? I invited her all special like, even said please,"

"Lady Potter doesn't seem to have left her penthouse for the past three months,"

Tony read through the holographic webpages and magazines with a frown. 

"Parents killed by a terrorist, who blew up the house in a gas explosion," Tony wondered why it was always terrorism. "Raised by her Aunt and Uncle, not much interesting happened until she turned eleven," 

Eleven year old Henrietta Potter was tiny. Looking at the pictures, she couldn't have been healthy. 

"She went to Madam Raven's private academy. Stopped a thief in her first year, a pedophile in her second year, and faced a murder conspiracy in her third year. She won a sports tournament in her fourth year, was emancipated and claimed her titles then turned around and fought a the terrorist group that killed her parents..."

That was much more fascinating than just another rich girl. 

"But why wasn't she at my party?" Tony didn't whine.

Jarvis pulled up an article Tony had previously dismissed.

"Prehaps it's due to this Sir,"

"Lady Potter adopts her Godson, Mother of the year," Tony said. "Fine then, I'll just have to keep inviting her until she shows up,"

"Sir?"

Tony hummed as he searched through a magazine on the Lady Potter's hobbies.

"Invite Miss Princess to the next Orchestra concert and book us some tickets, oh! And inform Happy to bring the limo, and order me a new suit,"

"What about Lady Potter's son Sir?"

"How old was he?" 

"Four years old Sir," 

Tony drummed his fingers on the counter. He couldn't bring such a small child the the orchestra.

"Scratch the orchestra for now, instead find a good family movie and get us tickets for that. Invite  Pepper and any of Princess' known friends,"

"Yes Sir," 

"Let's see her turn down this," 


	3. Chapter 3

"Who does he think he is?" Ron asked. He sat on Harry's couch, helping Hermione calm Rose down enough for the cooling charm to be reapplied to her binky. 

 

"Tony Stark," Harry said.

 

"He's like if Malfoy had a love child with Harry's Fame and raised it with Lavender, " Hermione said while trying to keep the three-month-old from screaming.

 

"Merlin," Ron grimaced. 

 

"Exactly," Harry said. "I've never met the man before, and this is just absurd. Just imagine the headlines, 'Lady Potter and Tony Stark Seen at a family movie is it love?' No thank you,"

 

Teddy ran into the room and dropped a wolf stuffy on her lap before running away. The three twenty-year-olds smiled as Teddy's laughter echoed down the hallway.

 

"I'm going have to tell him no," Harry said. "Besides, Teddy's fifth birthday is coming up and we have plans,"

 

"You going to visit your parents?" Ron asked.

 

"And Remus, Dora, and Sirius," Harry said.

 

"Be sure to stop by sometime,' Hermione said. "I put new wards around our place and if you'd test them I'd appreciate it,"

 

"Of course,"

 

Ron and Hermione stayed for dinner only for Rose to fall asleep halfway through. Harry cleaned up with Teddy carrying the trash to the trash can. 

 

"The trashcan has a tummy ache Mummy!" Teddy said running into the kitchen.

 

"Does it now?" Harry laughed. "We should fix that then,"

 

Harry changed out the garbage bag, letting Teddy put the lid back on the can, before carrying the bag outside. Teddy ran around her to open the doors. 

 

"I wanna push the button Mummy," Teddy said as he ran to the elevator. Harry rolled her eyes, dropping the trash bag in the bin at the end of the hall.  She turned around to see Teddy had walked into the now closing elevator. 

 

Harry ran to the elevator. The doors were closed. She wouldn't reach him by the time the next elevator showed up. 

 

"Accio Firebolt," Harry said as she ran back into her penthouse. Wandlessly opening her balcony window and grabbing her invisibility cloak from the coat rack, Harry ran towards the balcony. Throwing her cloak around herself, she jumped. 

 

Teddy bounced on his heels as the elevator went floor to floor. He smiled at all the adults and old people he met. 

 

"Where are you going lad?" one such old grandma asked.

 

"I'm going down," Teddy said. "My Mummy's going to be there,"

 

The old woman smiled. Teddy smiled back. The elevator was fun, he didn't understand why Mummy was so worried. 

 

A floor after the Grandma got off, a young woman got in. Teddy frowned. She looked like she had been crying, her eyes were red and she was muttering to herself.

 

"Are you okay miss?" Teddy asked. His black hair turning blond like the woman's and the brown of his eyes darkening. 

 

She looked at him and blinked. Relief and hope shined in her eyes as she knelt down next to him.

 

"I knew you were okay Benny," The woman said. "It's going to be fine, Mommy's here now,"

 

Teddy squirmed in her hold but the woman just hushed him and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

"Everything's going to be just fine now Benny,"

 

Harry ran into the ground floor lobby as the elevator reached the second floor. Ten painstaking minutes later the elevator reaches the ground floor and the doors opened. Teddy wasn't there. 

 

"Excuse me?" Harry drew the security guards attention. "My son was on the elevator, could you check the cameras for me?"

 

The guard grunted. Opening the cameras they watched as Teddy entered the elevator while Harry's back was turned. His black hair bouncing around his face and his soft brown eyes full of excitement. They watched as several people entered and left the elevator. Then the video of Teddy morphing his features. Harry obliviated the guard, downloaded the video onto her cellphone, and wiped the video from the database. Looking through the database while the guard was unconscious, Harry found the woman from the video. 

 

"Rebeca Johnson," Harry's eyes narrowed as she watched the rest of the video. "Where did you take my son?"

 

And why weren't their cameras in the stairways?

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was working on one of the many Iron Man suits he had when Jarvis opened a News Report in his lab. 

 

"What's up J?" Tony put down his tools. "Did I miss a meeting with the president again? Pep's going to flip if I did. "

 

"No Sir," Jarvis said. "Lady Potter lead a task force in blowing up Miss Johnson's summer home in Flordia,"

 

"Princess did what now?" Tony turned up the sound, searching for the police database for more information. "Her son was kidnapped for not even an hour before she had a task force ready and mobilizing. Talk about efficiency,"

 

Tony watched the video, recorded by a witness at the scene, of the young woman as she marched into the luxury house. There were officers talking in the background about protocols and procedures and 'she's gonna get herself killed'. The bystanders were mostly silent in comparison. When the young woman returned, she was carrying her son as the building went up in flames behind her.

 

"This chick's almost as dramatic as me!" Tony said. Tony noticed the way the kid in her arms relaxed as the building burned, and Tony could relate. Tony hadn't been able to relax until he'd burned the terrorist cave to the ground. 

 

"Jarvis, make a note," Tony said as he went back to work. "Don't piss off Mama Princess, and link it to the video,"

 

"Yes sir," Jarvis said. "Have you gotten her response to your outing?"

 

"She sent a letter saying no," Tony said. "All nice and handwritten too, some type of calligraphy pen or maybe a quill, which is odd and needs to go in what we know about her. She must be insanely traditional to use such an outdated form of communication. Of course, none of the traditionalists I've met would have set fire to another's house or live in a penthouse. Such a contradiction, like Banner, is supposedly a rage monster but a peaceful guy, why are all the cool people contradictions? "

 

"I do not know Sir," Jarvis said. "Miss Potts would like to know if you plan on joining her for supper?"

 

Tony checked the date on the news.

 

"Crap," Tony said. "Jarvis, order Pep's favorite cake and have it sent to the moon view balcony,"

 

"A cake Sir?"

 

"I promised Pep we'd celebrate her birthday before she went on her business trip,"  Tony said as he went to take a shower. " I forgot, and she leaves tomorrow," 

 

"Understood Sir," Jarvis said. 

 

Tony hoped Pepper didn't notice he'd forgotten her early birthday party. It was his idea in the first place!

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy woke up screaming again. Harry ran from her room to Teddy and held him as he cried for her. It was hard, Harry thought. She couldn't get to him sooner. She tried but she didn't have very much information to work with. She had told Ron and then took off for the model's vacation home. Ron got his team together and followed her. Her friend did everything he could to legalize her assault on the kidnapper.

Apparently, Harry set the house ablaze in self-defense after the hostile woman confessed to kidnapping the child. The recording they have on file is actual a pensive memory of Harry's confrontation with the woman. Harry wonders what type of person that made her, that she could so easily kill another person and not regret it anymore. To have killed so many people it just doesn't bother her like it used too. 

Teddy fell asleep, one hand wrapped in her shirt and the other tangled in her dark curls. Harry needed to find something for Teddy to, to help him move past this experience. 

Harry carried Teddy into the living room. Letting him continue to sleep on her, Harry began creating an ad for the Battle Master's Magazine. Who better to hire as a bodyguard than someone overly qualified? 

"It's not paranoia when they're actually out to get you," Harry said.

She'd only employ someone who could hold their own in a duel against her. Expecting them to beat her was unrealistic, she would admit that, but they should be able to think on their feet and improvise. 

Letting the ink dry she summoned her mail. An update on her companies, the research team managed to turn the Pepper-Up potion into a no-magi safe injection. It would increase their temperature to cure the common, restoring their energy and stamina, and improving their mental and emotional state. While the improved mental and emotional wouldn't last, it was a nice bonus. Side effects included increased ear infections, fever, and depression. It would be going through more testing with the no-magi law but it was on its way to being the first of many medical miracles Harry would bring to the no-magi would. 

Malfoy sent a letter. Harry wasn't sure she wanted to read it. Sure, he was an alright guy when his head wasn't shoved up his - well he could be an alright guy some of the time. He was still an arrogant toe-rag though.

Another invitation from Stark. He 'most earnestly' invited her to his next Stark Expo. He even included a VIP pass and permission to park her ride in one of his private garages. Harry tossed into the trash and began writing another refusal letter. Does this guy ever give up?

Then there was a note from Harry's secretary. A man named Nicholas Fury made an appointment to speak with her at her Washington office. 

Harry wrote up another letter asking for information on the guy and dried it with a quick spell. Sending it to Ron with Nigel, Hedwig's son, Harry sighed. She really needed to find something to do with her life. All she ever did anymore was write letters to people and stay at home.

Teddy snuggled closer into her arms and Harry wondered if it was time for a D.A family reunion.


	6. Nicholas 'Nick' Fury

Nick had spent five years elbow deep in politics, paperwork, and twelve different types of red tape trying to arrange a meeting with this one young woman. Five years where he's had to play nice with a Minister who was all too happy to make his life difficult. Five years where he learned the one he wanted to see was more than 'the strongest witch in the world'. Five years wasted because now that very woman lived in New York.

 

Arranging a meeting with Lady Pervell through her secretary was almost too easy in comparison. Insultingly easy.

 

He was lead to Lady Pervell's office, where he found the young woman looking around her office as if she'd never seen it before.

 

"My Lady, you're ten-thirty five meeting is here," the secretary said.

 

"Oh! Thanks, Lucy," Lady Pervell said.

 

The secretary, Lucy, smiled and left. 

 

"Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division," he said.

 

"Lady Harry Potter, Marchioness Pervell, nice to meet you," the dark-haired woman stood behind her desk with a polite smile. "what brings you to my office?"

 

"I'm here about the Avengers Initiative," Nick said. "We're forming a team of people like you, with skills, talents, or abilities that set them apart from others to protect the world, Earths mightiest heroes you could say,"

 

"And what would I have to give to such a team?" she scoffed. "I may be clever but I'm not special,"

 

"That's not what I've been told," Nick said. "General Potter of the Defense Association, Professor of Battle Magicks, Master of the War Arts,  Womon-who-Won, Pervell-who-Protects, you have a lot of qualifications it would seem,"

 

Lady Pervell wasn't smiling anymore. Her emerald green eyes glowing with her magic as the sparks rolled through her hair, making it grow before his eyes.

 

Nick handed her a file, which she began flipping through with a thoughtful frown.

 

"I see," she said. "Would my participation in such a group be legal or restricted?"

 

"No restrictions," Nick said. "It's been worked out to add Mutant to your file should you accept, which will allow you to use your magic anyway you see fit in public as long as you realize the laws still apply to you,"

 

"Of course," Lady Pervell said. "It there a threat to the earth or humanity now?"

 

"No, you will be notified if there is,"

 

"Very well," Lady Pervell said. "I accept, for now,"

 

Five years wasted, Nick thought as he left Lady Pervell's office, for a conversation that didn't even take thirty minutes. This team was going to be a pain in his ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday! I'm so excited, here's a chapter. I hope your day is as happy as mine shall be.


End file.
